


File and Agency

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickelkeep's SPN Femslash Feb 2019 [22]
Category: Supernatural, The X-Files
Genre: Awesome Charlie, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fake Identities, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, I'm Bad At Tagging, Men of Letters, Mild Smut, Office Sex, Pretending to be FBI Agents, SPN Femslash February, Shared Universe, Smut, Supernatural Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Agent Scully is stuck on desk duty when another FBI agent comes in demanding what should be an unknown file.





	File and Agency

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 SPN Femslash February.
> 
> Day 22: Crossover
> 
> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

Scully wasn’t sure what she had done to deserve a week on desk duty, but she could probably blame it on Mulder. It was at least a chance to get some of the paperwork from their cases done. While they were a special unit and kept their cases correct, the public wasn’t necessary ready for reports of invisible elephants or tattoos that could manipulate the person who’s skin they were on.

She had gotten about halfway through cleaning up the notes on a case involving a lizard person who could turn into a human when there was a knock on her doorframe. Standing there was a petite redhead, one she wasn’t familiar with. “May I help you?”

“Yes, uh, sorry to bother you. SSA Remington, from Cyber Division. I’m looking for Agent Dana Scully?”

“That would be me.”

“Ah, yes, I was sent to pick up some files regarding Tad O’Malley? I was told you would be expecting to me.”

“I’m not expecting anyone Agent Remington. And no one outside of this department should know about an open file on Tad O’Malley.”

The other agent walked into the room, and Scully was able to take a full look at her. Agent Remington was younger than herself, probably early 30s, with pale porcelain skin. She was not a field agent, and it made sense she would be in Cyber.

“I’m sorry Agent Scully. But Tad O’Malley is well known in Cyber Division. If anything, your department is stepping on our investigation.” She stood in front of Scully’s desk, attempting to make herself larger and more intimidating than her small frame would allow.

“I’m sure your files are more complete than ours then.” Scully leaned back in her seat. “Besides, I don’t currently have the file. Agent Mulder does.”

“Strange. When asked by SSA Wesson, Agent Mulder said that you had it, and that he would call you to let you know that someone would be on the way.” SSA Remington sat on the front of her desk. “So, either you or your partner is lying, and I really don’t want to fill out the paper work on that.”

Scully raised her eyebrow. “I was certain he had the file.” She pulled out her cell phone. “May I?”

“Of course.”

She quickly scrolled through her phone and pulled up her text messages. Mulder had sent her several urgent texts, all coded so they would look normal to anyone who happened to pick up their phones. The person with her wasn’t necessarily who they said they were, but they were someone in power. She needed to be careful, and to give her a faked file if she completed it.

“He did leave it here. My apologies Agent Remington. One moment.” The false agent nodded her head and smiled while Scully got up from her desk and walked over to one of their filing cabinets. “This may take me a moment. Agent Mulder’s not necessarily the organized agent between the two of us.”

“Take your time Agent Scully. I appreciate your assistance.”

Scully bent over the filing cabinet and shot a text message to Mulder asking if he had any clue who they were. “They’re not where they said he were. I’m asking for clarification.” She looked over her shoulder and caught the younger redhead looking away quickly, as though she had been caught doing something she should be.

Agent Remington cleared her throat. “No issue. I have nowhere to be. SSA Wesson can check in with our SAC. We just need to return with the file.”

“They don’t often send SSAs on file runs, let alone two of them.” Scully’s phone buzzed, Mulder had a theory on who these two people were, but it was a rumor at best. He believed them to be members from a previously defunct group known as the Men of Letters. “What do you think that we have on O’Malley that can help with your case that it requires being so hands on?”

“He has his hands in a lot of pots, Agent Scully. I think you saw that from your work.” She walked behind the desk and carefully sat in Scully’s chair. “It’s important that those pots are closed.”

Scully walked back over to her desk and looked down at the agent now sitting in her chair. “You want to silence him.” Scully put her hands on the arms of her chairs and leaned down into the face of the other agent. “You’re also in my seat.”

Agent Remington’s breath hitched as she glanced back and forth between Scully’s eyes and lips. “I know.”

Scully’s phone went off again. She stood up and turned away from the younger woman. The fake agent going by SSA Wesson was satisfied that Scully was going to give the file to the fake agent named SSA Remington. Their preliminary file on O’Malley from when they were first re-activated was in the bottom drawer on the right-hand side of his desk. That wouldn’t have any of their extra findings and should be enough to send the woman away.

“I swear he’s more scatter-brained than I am.” She turned around to see “Agent Remington” biting her bottom lip as her eyes whipped up to appear as though she hadn’t been staring again. “You’re still in my seat.”

“You keep stating facts Agent Scully.”

Scully crossed her arms. “And you keep staring and avoiding my questions.”

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for a gorgeous woman in a pantsuit.”

It was Scully’s turn to blush. She was used to the compliments from Mulder, and she knew that she was attractive, but to hear it point blank from a female from twenty years her junior caught her completely off guard. “Excuse me?”

“You can’t tell me that people don’t tell you how attractive you are Agent Scully. Your partner doesn’t count.”

Scully turned to walk over to Mulder’s desk when she felt the other woman grab her wrist. She stopped but didn’t fight to pull her wrist away. “Let me get that file for you Agent Remington.”

“I want something else.” The younger woman gently pulled on Scully’s arm, so she had to turn around. “Please?”

“And if I say no?”

The redhead pulled Scully down onto her lap. “I’m waiting for you to say no. I’ll stop. I’ll take the file and I’ll walk out the door.”

“You’re bold.”

“And you’re still stating facts. And not saying no.”

It was Scully’s turn for her breath to catch. She was sitting in the lap of a stranger impersonating a Federal Agent. She should be saying no. But she couldn’t. She didn’t want to.

Agent Remington delicately cupped Scully’s face and moved in to kiss her. She stopped short, their lips close to touching. “Say this is ok?”

“Tell me your name, please?” Scully asked in reply.

“Charlie.”

“Kiss me Charlie.”

They closed the gap between them, their lips locked in a battle for dominance. Scully gently gripped Charlie’s waist, trying to close all distances between them. Encouraged, the young woman moved her hands slowly down Scully’s neck and under her blazer. She pushed the fabric down, off Scully’s shoulders, helping her remove the unnecessary fabric between them. Charlie turned her focus to unbuttoning the small pearl buttons on Scully’s blouse, while losing herself in their kisses.

Scully waited until Charlie got the last button undone before she moved to undo Charlie’s blazer. She undid the button of the blazer and slid it off Charlie, before pulling at the tee shirt she was wearing underneath it. They broke their kiss, and Charlie pulled her shirt off, tossing it with her blazer. Charlie moved back in first, playfully nipping at Scully’s earlobe before kissing along down her jawline and neck.

Scully carded and tangled her fingers through Charlie’s hair gently pulling at it. She found herself whimpering at the younger woman’s kisses and advances. Charlie reached around and unhooked Scully’s bra one-handed, something Mulder still couldn’t do after years together. Scully reluctantly freed her fingers from Charlie’s hair long enough to slide it off completely.

The moment the offending fabric was removed, Charlie’s lips were wrapped around one of Scully’s nipples, sucking it into her mouth. Her tongue swirled and flicked over the nub, eliciting a moan from Scully. The younger woman took that as an invitation to let her hands wander freely, one traveling to the neglected nipple while the other started tracing small circles on Scully’s inner thigh. Scully spread her legs encouragingly, seeing if she could tempt Charlie to move her fingers up her thigh.

Charlie pulled back, her eyes half-lidded with lust. “Want something Agent Scully?”

“This.” Scully replied. “You.”

“Up.” Charlie gently guided Scully out of her lap before sliding out of the chair to her knees. Charlie swiftly and deftly undid Scully’s pants, sliding them down over her hips along with a pair of lace panties that matched her bra. “So beautiful.” She softly placed several kisses along Scully’s hip. “Last call. Tell me no if you don’t want this.”

Scully looked down into Charlie’s bright green eyes. There was no way she could tell her no. “I want this Charlie. Please.”

Charlie’s smile lit up mischievously. “Lean back against your desk and spread your legs for me.” Scully did as she was told, her eyes never leaving Charlie’s. “Have you been enjoying yourself so far?” Charlie ran her index finger along Scully’s lips, finding them already wet and opening. She brought her finger to her to her mouth and licked the juices off them. “You’ve been having as much fun as I have.”

Scully whimpered and nodded, her words lost to her. Charlie moved back in and kissed her mound before flicking her tongue playfully over Scully’s clit. Scully cried out at that, quickly biting her knuckle to stifle the noise. Charlie looked up, smirking at the effect she had, and began a full-on assault on Scully’s sensitive bud. She sucked it into her mouth, rolling it smoothly between her lips and tongue before lightly nibbling on it.

Scully’s hips started thrusting and she grabbed onto the younger woman’s head, weaving her fingers roughly into ruby strands of hair. Emboldened, Charlie slid her index finger inside of Scully’s warm pussy, slowly thrusting and turning it before adding a second finger. Scully stopped biting her knuckle, afraid she was going to break the skin, and placed her hand behind her, accidentally knocking over a cup of pens. She leaned back further, allowing Charlie better access to play with her.

Charlie continued her worship of Scully’s clit, tracing promises with her tongue as she sucked and nibbled on the engorged nub. She increased the thrusting of her fingers, her search for Scully spot fervent. Scully whimpered, Charlie’s name a whisper on her lips. Her fingers were still tightly gripped in Charlie’s hair, lightly massaging her scalp and encouraging her.

Scully’s breath hitched and she let out a cry as Charlie’s fingers found the spot she had been searching for. No longer did Charlie thrust her fingers in and out but curled them in a come here motion. Scully’s hips moved on their own, grinding against Charlie’s hand and mouth. Her head fell back as she moaned in pleasure, no longer bothering to try and keep quiet.  

“Charlie,” Scully cried, “please, I’m close.”

Charlie slid a third finger in, and returned to fucking Scully with her fingers, each thrust aimed directly to rub against the spot that was making her moan out in pleasure. Charlie traced her tongue up from Scully’s hot dripping pussy back to her clit, attacking it with a renewed fervor. It wasn’t long before Scully was crying out from her orgasm, her hair entangled hand grabbing desperately at the back of Charlie’s head.

The younger redhead slid her fingers out and gave them a quick lick clean before she stood up and offered her hand to Scully. “Need a hand?”

“What about you?” She took Charlie’s hand and stood up wobbly.

Charlie leaned in and kissed Scully briefly before grabbing her shirt and blazer off the back of the office chair. “I’m a giver.” She tossed Scully’s shirt to her. “Besides, you don’t want Agent Mulder or SSA Wesson coming in on us, do you?”

Scully blushed. “Was this a dream?”

Charlie pinched the older agent’s ass, making her yelp and giggle. “You wake up?”

“I guess it wasn’t.” She bent over to slide her panties and pants back on when she felt Charlie brush up against her. “You sure we don’t have time for yourself?” She stood back up and buttoned her pants, watching Charlie run her fingers through her hair.

“I’m sure.” She flashed her phone. “A missed call from SSA Wesson and SAC Smith. I need to go.” She picked up Scully’s bra and swung it around her finger. “But, if you’re ever in my wing of the building…”

Scully snatched her bra and put it back on. “I’ll be sure to keep an eye out.”

Charlie leaned in and gave Scully one last peck on the cheek. “It’s been a pleasure meeting you Agent Scully.” She turned and walked to the door, looking over her shoulder and waving.

Scully sighed, picking up her blazer and hanging it on the back of her chair. She put her blouse on and sat down as she started to button it back up. She picked up her phone and looked to see if she missed any messages or calls. The last text she had was from Mulder, telling her where to find the preliminary file on O’Malley.

The file that she never gave to SSA Remington. She quickly woke up her computer. A text window was on the screen.

_Sorry for the deception. At least we had fun? – Charlie_

“Shit.”

***

“You guys got everything, right?” Charlie had quickly left the building and was heading towards the Quantico Metro stop.

“We did Charlie, this looks great.” Sam responded. “Whatever you did to buy us the extra time was totally worth it.”

Charlie giggled.

Dean piped up. “Charlie, I specifically told you to not do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“I’m sure it’s something past you would have done.” Both brothers groaned. “Ok, the train looks to be on time. I’ll see you guys at Crystal City soon.”


End file.
